


photograph

by Tailor20181223



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor20181223/pseuds/Tailor20181223
Summary: edited ver.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	photograph

a

Zayn在很久以前心血来潮买了一台照相机。

他还从来没有拿它拍过照片。他从取景框向外看，并没有按下快门。他发现取景框边缘的图像会变形，Zayn觉得很有趣。他移动镜头，看着略微扭曲的画面。

“这个是即时出照片的，没有办法编辑。”相机店的老板介绍道。

“这样吗…”Zayn似懂非懂地看着手里的盒子。

“是，所以最好是拍一些比较有意义的照片。当然也要认真拍啊。”老板微笑着说。

Zayn看着 Louis。他正拿着塑料勺子搅着面前的茶。可以拍他吗？Zayn想。

他没有看见自己端着相机。

那就当可以了。

他按下快门，被突然弹出来的照片吓了一跳。

Louis抬头看他。

“你在干嘛？”

“呃。”Zayn把照片取出来，还是白色的，图像要过会儿オ能显示出来。

“你拍的什么？”Louis问。

Zayn把白色相片拿给他看，笑得很开心。“什么都没有。”

Louis哼了一声，低头继续喝茶。他用余光看着Zayn，他还在傻笑。Louis不想理他，只是不断地把冒出来的蒸汽吹到前面去。

过了一分钟，Zayn看见照片上的Louis。他在喝茶。Zayn觉得照片不太清晰，Louis头发的边缘和白色墙壁融到一块儿去了。

但他有点喜欢这种老照片的感觉，就像这是很久以前他为他拍下的那样。

Zayn总是认为他和Louis已经认识了很久，但他还什么都不知道。比如Louis小时候经常去的公园，喜欢看的动画片，总是会买的薯片的口味。他不知道。

他暂时只知道照片上的Louis很好看。然后他抬头看着坐在他面前桌边的Louis。

b

后来Zayn也没怎么用过那个照相机。

那张照片是Zayn拍的第一张照片，被他保管得很好。

他觉得自己还是比较喜欢画画和喷涂。看着照片回忆年轻时候的事是老年人做的事情，他不屑地想。

“他们拍的够多了，Zayn。” Louis看见Zayn翻出那台照相机。他把电池重新装回槽里，屏幕还能亮起来，还能用。

“好吧。”Zayn觉得 Louis现在大概不想要拍照。他扫视着房间里别的物品，并没有找到合适的拍摄对象。

他取出电池用塑料袋装好，连同说明书一块胡乱塞回包装盒。

他拿起烟灰缸在垃圾桶边缘敲了几下，倒空里面的烟灰。坐在沙发上打游戏的Louis侧着身子看Zayn身后的电视屏幕。

“走开，你挡着我了！” Louis不耐烦地抬手把Zayn拔到一边。Zayn笑起来，他故意不动，又学着 Louis的声音说“让开让开”。Louis不理他，Zayn又挥着手臂去挡。

“喂！”Louis皱着眉头叫他。

“好吧好吧。”Zayn让出屏幕，假装凶他，然后笑着抓起打火机和烟走到窗户旁边。

他点燃一根。

外面很冷，他们把窗户关着。

屋里闷得慌，Zayn很用力地吸了一口，把烟在窗台缝隙间摁灭了。

c

Zayn看着那个举着手机的粉丝，顺势把旁边的Louis搂过来，自己竖起拇指。

“干嘛要叫我拍！”

“快点，笑。”

Louis竖起中指指着Zayn，他看着面前的闪光灯闪了几次，照完他就挣开Zayn的胳膊跑到別的地方去了。第二天Zayn在社交网络上成堆的照片里找了好久，终于找到了那张照片。他点了赞，然后按了ー下保存键。

他退出。登进另一个没有人知道是他的账号，把那张照片发了出去。他往下翻，里面还有几张以前发的Louis的照片。他被Louis做的鬼脸逗笑了。

d

Zayn从列表里找到Louis的账号，取消关注弹出框里写着“是”和“否”，他看着他的头像。

Zayn看着Louis棕色的头发。他想起那个小房间里白色的墙壁，他还记得取景框里Louis变形的发梢和木头椅背，他好像还闻得到茶的味道。

Zayn点了“是”。他不耐烦地回到主屏幕，划动几下后关掉了手机。

他在想他把那张照片放在了哪里。他先是随手翻动着摆在茶几上的几本书，捏着书脊抖动了几下，但是并没有东西掉出来。他站起身开始翻动另一摞书以及他的废稿纸和涂着墨水的画簿。他摇头。

他怎么可能把照片放在这种地方？万一夹在废纸里扔掉了怎么办！

可事实是他完全不记得自己把照片放在哪里了。以前他们从来没有在一个地方待过很久，后来他自己也搬了好几次家。

Zayn望着偌大的房子发呆。房里只有他一个人，还有很多柜子，柜子上放着很多书，很多杂志，很多漫画，很多游戏光碟。一整面墙都是他的涂鸦或者是挂着的一些画，没有一面空白的墙壁。他的床乱乱的。窗户外面是一片草坪和一个湖，今天是阴天没有起风也没有下雨。

Zayn突然觉得他的房子一团糟。他觉得自己买了好多不需要的东西，他不知道自己为什么要买那个深棕色的柜子，他也不知道当初为什么要买那个长方体形的木头椅子——放在哪里都不对劲。弄得他想找的东西不见了。

他觉得屋子里很吵。但是屋子里只有他一个人，他没有说话，电视关着，音响关着，空调也关着。

Zayn生气地想，他再也找不到那张照片了。

他把手机用力扔在桌子上，屋子里回荡着“砰——”的声音。

e

Zayn翻着这个账号的关注列表，最上面是他新关注的几个名人和乐队，他往下翻回忆着这些人的身份。翻到接近底部的时候出现一个陌生头像，那是他自己的照片。Zayn不太熟悉那个昵称，但总觉得有人在告诉他，想要他点开那个账号，于是他点进去。没有几个粉丝，只关注了他一个人。这个账号最近几乎没有动态，最后发的一张照片是几年前的他和Louis的合照。照片上他竖着大拇指，另一个家伙和往常一样竖着中指，还指着他。另一张是Louis正用手想要挡着镜头，照片比较模糊。Zayn猜是因为这个人当时拍得很着急，所以手抖得厉害。

再往下是他和妹妹们，还有他的妈妈。还有其他更多Louis的照片或者他自己的。他想这个人也许只是比较关注他们两个人，因为他好像没有看见另外几个男孩的照片。

这个人甚至都没有转发过其他有关的动态，只是发了几张相对来说罕见的图片。他更奇怪的是其他的他自己家人的照片，他似乎没有在其他地方见过。

Zayn突然想起这是他很久没有用过的账号。他连密码都不记得了。

Zayn看着自己和Louis的照片。他把他搂得很紧。他下意识皱起眉头，火气一下子冒上来。他飞快翻回到最上面想要取消关注。

然后他就又看见Louis的蓝眼睛。不知道为什么他还是觉得好漂亮。

最后Zayn没有点。他又努力地回想了很久这个账号的密码，可他实在是不记得了。他返回首页刷新了几下，没有人有新的动态。

Zayn重新点进那个账号，他重新看见笑得很开心的自己和笑得很开心的Louis。

Zayn想起那个他很久很久没有用过的照相机，他连最开始买的时候赠送的相纸都没有用完。如果当时多拍几张就好了，他想。

为什么他要看着照片回忆年轻时候的事？这不是老年人才会干的事情吗？Zayn觉得自己刚刚好奇怪。但他发现自己已经不记得那些照片是什么时候拍的，不记得上一次和Louis一起拍照是什么时候，他又想起来自己已经他妈的好久没有见过那个多管闲事的混蛋了，好久没听过他的声音了，也不知道什么时候给他发过短信了。

他知道自己的联系人列表里有Louis的名字，不用想他肯定已经换号码了。都过去那么久了。

对啊，都过了那么久了。

那是不是再也找不到 Louis了？他问自己。

他觉得自己很搞笑，毕竟当然不是。他随便问一问就能找到他。可是他觉得他们就像深空中漂浮的星星，各自有各自的轨道。他们都闪烁着，但是如果不相遇，就永远不会有交汇；如果相遇了，就只会相撞，然后粉碎，尽管他完全不愿意这么想却也不敢否认。

他知道自己做不到。他不知道Louis是不是还在生他的气，他不知道究竟他们两个人有没有谁做错了。或许他们谁都没错，只是他们不会再待在一块儿了。Zayn又觉得很生气，因为他不想要那样，他全怪Louis太小气了明明就是他的问题。他突然又觉得是自己太凶了，其实 Louis只是想知道自己怎么样了，其实是他在关心自己，但是他把他推开了。

然后他不知道怎么办。

Zayn当然会很难过。他知道有好多好多人也希望他们和好，但是他想的是你们都不知道那家伙有多烦，你们都觉得这是一件简单的事情。

他就是不想跑去跟他道歉，他无比肯定 Louis会怎么怎么不理他——至少第一天绝对不会理他，以前他们吵架的时候差不多都是这样。Zayn想起Louis要么凶的要死要么看都不看他的表情就不自觉地笑起来。下一秒钟他开始觉得好难过。

这时候他反倒希望Louis不理他，然后他就有理由再跟他说一次对不起。但是Louis还是不会理他，这时候他就不想继续道歉了，因为他觉得是Louis太小气了。Louis就会来跟他一起打游戏，或者找他一起去玩滑板，他们就会忘记所有对彼此说过的难听的话。

但是现在怎么办呢？Zayn好像没有那么肯定了。他担心Louis会理他，会跟他说没关系的，没事的。毕竟他们都是大人了。

他还是没有去找他。

f

Zayn找到那张照片了。它看上去真的像是很久以前拍的，也确实是很久以前拍的。他和 Louis真的已经认识很久了，但是他还是什么都不知道。Louis现在会去哪个公园散步？他还会看动画片吗？他是不是还喜欢吃以前经常吃的那个味道的薯片？

Zayn看着照片里的 Louis，他好想抬起头的时候也还能看见Louis，这样他就能告诉自己，他还可以照很多很多的照片，毕竟他还很想再看着他。

g

Zayn翻出盒子拿出照相机，他发现相纸早就过期了。


End file.
